Star Wars Galaxies Tales: Tilana Robalo
by Aramas Sky
Summary: A story of a Twi'lik girl and how she got to where she is in her life. :Review please


**Star Wars does not belong to me and neither does Star Wars Galaxies. This story is just one character, a Twi'lek that I play in SWG a MMORPG. This is not I repeat a chat discussion more of what has gotten this character to the point she is at in the game. I hope you all enjoy the story. In the future I might, put other characters in the series of Galaxies Tales, but for now this is a start. I had posted this story a few years back, but wanted to go over it and combine the chapters into one piece. **

**NOTE: I do not have a Beta reader/s so if you see anything wrong email me DO NOT post it on the reviews. Please see my profile for more info. **

Star Wars Galaxies Tales

Tilana Robalo

Though the view port of the cruiser, has it left the planet of Dantooine, the stars where scatted each with its own color shinning in the black void. They young Twi'lek girl looked out the window fascinated by the stars looking like tiny diamonds. She sat next to her mother who watched her enjoying the wonderment her child displayed, much like a child her age would. Her father often looked up from his work occasionally to look at his family, he had worked hard to protect them from the growing threat of the new Empire, but with the Emperor and his loyal servant the purging of the Jedi had begun a few years back and now the Jedi where either died or in hiding. Dark days where upon the galaxy he could only hope he could get his family to some place safe from the activities of the Empire, but that would be near impossible.

"Now, Tilana, make sure you are buckle up we will be going into hyper space soon," the mother said in Ryl, the language of their species.

"Mama, what is hyper space?"

"You will soon see my little one," her mother said moving Tilana's lekku to the side.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing," the mother said in Huttse so their child would not understand them.

"This is the only thing that will keep the two of you safe while I do what has to be done."

The cruiser traveled though hyperspace carrying its passengers to its destination. Many where asleep, but some where wide awake thinking about what the future had in store for them and their loved ones.

"Are you sure you want to retire really from being a politician?"

"Yes, I am sure there is something that I must do so you and Tilana should go to where I told you after we have landed."

"I can't believe this is happening to us, our family is breaking up," the Mother said sadly.

"We will be reunited again."

"I hope you are right." They held the others hand each finding comfort in the act and enjoying their time together. They could not enjoy any more of that precious time as they where suddenly out of hyperspace.

Many of the passengers woke up when they had felt the vibration of exiting hyper space though out the ship.

"What is going on," asked one of the passengers aloud unnecessary since most of the passengers as they woke thought the very same thing.

"Are we being fired at," asked a Trandoshan in Dosh.

"Stay here with Tilana. Don't go anywhere I'll be back for you."

All Tilana's mother could do was hold her sleeping child closer to herself.

"Attention passengers we are being boarded by Imperials. I repeat we are being boarded by Imperials."

The Imperial ship finished its boarding procedure, its troops flooding into the passenger frigate.

One of the attendants of the ship went to meet the incoming troops to hopefully discover their intentions only to be shoved out of the way.

Following the troops was an officer he looked over the passengers before saying:

"This ship has been found harboring traitors to the Empire. You are all under arrest for aiding and abating to these traitors."

An uproar came from the passengers from this statement and was found as a threat by the Imperials.

The fight that soon started after the uproar, the passengers that could fight made their way to the doors so to give the Imperials some of their thoughts for the attack that they had brought to them. While others that could not made their way to the escape pods trying to get away from the Imperials either because of their crimes against the empire of speaking their thoughts of the empire or just due to fear of the new government. the passengers that could fight made their way to the doors so to give the imperials some of their thoughts for the attack that they had brought to them. While others that could not made their way to the escape pods trying to get away from the imperials either because of crimes against the empire, speaking their thoughts of the empire, or just due to fear of the new government.

As the Twi'lek female made for the escape pods caring her sleeping child in her arms, who apparently couldn't be woken up by the sounds of the fight. She stopped when she spotted a place to hide her child. Tilana opened her light green eyes and looked to her mother.

"Mommy, are we there? Where is Daddy," she asked in Ryl, the spoken language of her people.

"Daddy is helping stop some bad people that are attacking the ship. I'm going to make sure it is safe to take an escape pod. I want you to stay here don't come out unless your Father or I tell you, now stay quiet," she replied giving her child a kiss on the top of her head, she soon left. Tilana sat there alone in the cargo hold hearing the sounds of blaster fire from outside until silence was the only thing she could hear. She stood up from her spot and made her way to the door, with a child's curiosity she peeked out of the room. The hall where scorched from blaster fire and was totally deserted. She was about to come out when she heard someone approach toward her direction, shirking back into the room so she was still hidden the four year old watched as the person, who turned out to be her mother come around the corner. The older Twi'lek was walking quiet strangely to her; she couldn't understand why she walked like that. Right before she was going to come out of the room and go to her mother a shot of a blaster was fired that was when she saw her mother fall to the ground, her eyes widen as a man in white armor came around her mother had just come and kneeled next to the fallen woman.

"This one is dead, lets move along," he said to his complain in the human language.

The two left leaving the body of her Mother where she had fallen, after a time when no one had come back, Tilana made her way to her Mother.

"Mommy, wake up the bad men have left." She started to attempt to shake her Mother to get a response. "Come on before they come back. Mommy?" As she continues to lead to her mother to wake up she did not realize the Imperial officer watching her efforts.

He watched the small Twi'lek child try to rouse her mother, but he knew that she would not wake now. "I'm sorry, but your Mommy won't wake up," he said in a rough Ryl, as he knelt down next to the child.

"Why Mommy not wake up?"

He looked to the young child; her color was one the he had never seen before in a Twi'lek. "I'm sorry, but your mommy is dead."

"No Mommy is not, she is not."

The Imperial officer sadly watched the child, Derrick –as was his name- moved to pick up the child, I'm sorry she is, but we need to leave."

As he picks her up the Twi'lek child began to struggle.

"No Mommy is not dead, I'm staying with Mommy!"

Tilana continued to fight kicking and hitting. Eventually she began to tire and collapsed in the arms of the young man with quiet tears falling down her face. Relieved that she had collapsed with exhaustion he began his quick walk to the Imperial ship having to move and hoping that they had not changed the orders.

Derrick toke his final steps that would get him and the child still in his arms, inside the Imperial ship. Only a few more steps and he would be there.

"Captain, halt, what do you have there?"

"Trooper this is the only survivor of the ship," he said trying to keep his voice calm. "I've been given the order of bringing back any survivors to the ship." The trooper looked to the two revealing the information and quarry to his superiors to see if it was indeed true. Derrick stood there anxious, what if they had changed the orders what would he do then?

"Very well move along."

As he walked once again on he breathed a sigh of relief thankful that they had not recalled the order.

Much had changed since the clone wars ended. The Jedi order was destroyed and this army consisting of old clones and humans where the majority, there where a few non-humans so few that they often where in the minor ranks. He felt as if this new government, this Empire will discreet on those that where not humans. Something was not right and soon problems may start rising from what the Empire was doing.

After a few minutes he arrived at the medical wing, with the now sleeping child. With not many patients in it, it would be less stress to deal with when the young child woke.

Placing her in one of the beds he began a simple check over. After finding nothing that would endanger her he started some of his other duties.

As the darkness receded, Tilana glanced around the room seeing that it was dime and that it was a place she had never been too. Tears began to flow first quietly then without notice she began to wail with cries for her Mother and Father. A hand gently touched her looked to see whom it belong to. She saw the strange human who had found her a part of her was mad that he had taken her away from her mother. Another part was scared yet somehow she felt safe even though she did not know what life awaited her.

The days that followed where slow; Derrick and Tilana spent most of it together when he was off from his duties. Slowly Tilana began to learn Basic and started to listen in to conversations from passing Imperials. Most of what she heard was of things that as a small child she could not comprehend. She knew that they where not kind people like the Doctor.

"Why," asked the child

"Why, what?"

"Why do we have to leave?"

"Well because it is my shore leave and my family is on this planet," he answered.

"Where are we going?"

"Tatooine, it's a desert world."

"What's a desert? Why am I going with you?"

"Well it is different then Dantooine, and well since we won't be able to find any of your relatives alive. I'm requesting to adopt you."

"That is nice."

Derrick looked at Tilana smiling though all her questions where endless after her shyness had ended could be annoying at times he had grown fond of the child.

"What's shore leave," she asked mispronouncing the final word.

The heat of the new day could get to those not use to the heat of Tatto I and Tatto II produced while high in the sky. That was what was making Tilana feel ill slowing Derrick down as he began to look for a ride or a shuttle to Anchorhead. The prospect to visit his family, toke Derrick 's attention away. To see his new nephew that he had not seen yet since he had been away exited him. Already Tilana was getting tired and frustrated wanting this tri to be over with, but she strangely kept quiet as Derrick began to barter for a land speeder.

Two Trandoshans stood watching the two, they had been watching them for quite some time now, of all that they had trailed today these two did not even notice that they where being followed. The Trandoshans looked to one another and spoke of their plans.

The prospect of surprising his family made him even more anxious to get home, he had not even told them that he was on his way. He just wanted to give his family the surprise of a lifetime, even more when they see the little Twi'lek child that he had adopted as his own. He watched as little Tilana looked upon the stands of the merchants. Curious of what was displayed before her. Wanting to make this trip faster he obtained an old land speeder for a cheap price. The trip would be much slower due to the speeder being old and in need of major repair, but he did not have the time nor the patience to go the shop to fix the speeder.

She was quiet for sometime now watching the world before her, getting tired and in much need to get out from the suns. This was a strange planet that she was in one that she had never heard of before, did she have family here. She looked around to see a few pedestrians walking out in the street, as they drove out of town. Some of species that she had never seen before, looking around she saw other Twi'leks like herself; she wondered could they be related to her also. Could she have some family here in this backwash planet? Her eyes wondered some more to the city, those very eyes falling upon a few storm troopers walking pass their speeder. Seeing them brought anger to her that she did not understand, but she knew why it was there. She knew that they where humans and she hated the race already. She knew that she could only trust the human sitting next to her to some extant.

As they finally reached the outskirts of the city, Derrick increased the speed of the speeder and relaxed even more when he knew that they where safe from the city and the dangers within it. The Trandoshans stood watching their target leave, one pulling out a com-line.

The desert was vast and Tilana sat in the front sit fast asleep protected by the cover of the land speeder from the rays of the two suns. She woke up with a start when the speeder was rocked for some reason.

"What is going on?"

"We have somebody that wants us to stop, but whatever happens keep that safety belt on you okay," he said knowing that lying to her would not work.

She nodded as she tightening her grip on the seat belt trying to reassure herself that it was secure and protecting her.

He looked to his left maneuvering the land speeder trying to stay out of the line of fire from the slavers that had apparently followed them. When they had been spotted the thought that these scum slavers had waited for them to get out of the city to attempt to attack them. He should have seen it coming, should have expected something like this to happen. Now more then ever he wished that he had taken a shuttle for Anchorhead. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that the swoop speeder rider was taking an aim he lowered the speed of the land speeder, but was hit. Making the land speeder lose its momentum and hitting a rock surface of the hill.

Crying was heard as Derrick came to he looked to where Tilana's sit, but found that she was not there. He looked up to see one of the Trandoshans carrying the struggling Twi'lek child. Her green face a darker green from her crying she was kicking like crazy.

"Well, Imperial, we will take her off your hands."

He tried to speak, but found that he could not, he did not want to think of the injuries that he ha acquired and the headache that he was having made him want to sleep, but he knew he shouldn't.

Tilana, continued to struggle even when they had put her in their speeder, she watched as the wrecked speeder was eventually out of sight, her tears now silently flowing.

She laid in the comfort of what the bed could provide, after days of dancing she had made enough money that she had hidden some from her so called owner and master; she knew of his debt with the Hutts. Her life had changed much since her parents where killed and she sold into slavery. It had not been an easy life, but it was one that she had adapted to. The performances she gave at the Cantinas on this rock had conditioned her body, making it lithe and agile. The few credits that she had earned for those nights where more then enough that her Master would not notice a few credits missing, knowing that if she had enough money she could pay for her freedom and maybe, just maybe, even to get a ship off this planet. She knew she could fly a ship, her so called master and made sure that she could fly his ship incase he needed to make a quick escape from the planet. When she had arrived back to their small apartment at Mos Eisly she knew even now that he was trying to sell her off to the young Imperial. Trying to fool him into buying her in hopes that either she would kill him or she would get herself killed. For some reason he had despised her so much that he had made her life with him a living hell. From spending the night out alone in the desert where she would hope that Derrick would come and save her from this hurried life. To pushing her to take a few jobs that she hated.

Being sixteen now she knew that she had to get away from this planet and hopefully get into the Rebellion. She hated the Imperials and would gladly see them meet their long deserve fate.

"Master, I am back."

"There you are girl what took you so long now come here and stand straight I want this young human to take a look at you. Now young man this is the girl I was talking to you about."

She looked at him though he was not in an Imperial uniform the way that he stood said more then she needed to know. He was an Imperial and an undercover one at that and that stupid Triderian couldn't even tell, well that was even better for her. Not only would he be under arrest, but also she would be free to leave this planet.

Derian looked to the girl that had just arrived, though she was a slave she did not carry herself the same way that most slaves did, but was surprised him the most was that she was a green Twi'lek, he had never before seen a green Twi'lek, he was mesmerized by her.

"Okay, Triderian you have a deal, here is the money."

The plans she had been running though her head since she saw him came crashing down on her when he had said those words.

"Ah, you have made the right decision, now girl you better go with your new Master."

"What of her things."

"She is a slave, she owns nothing."

Derian looked at the Triderian and took a very shocked Tilana by the hand literally dragging her away from there.

When they had gotten away he looked at her closely and moved his hand to her head tail wanting to move them to the side. "Don't worry, ma'am, I will make sure that you will be okay."

She grabbed his hand and glared at him. "Don't you dare touch me I am not a sex slave!"

"Hey, I'm sorry didn't mean to upset you. Look I know that you may be in serious danger if you stay on this planet I am going to take you off world to another planet."

"You are what?"

"Taking you off planet, how does Naboo sound it's a nice place you can live in peace."

She was still in shock when he took her to a shuttle with him and off world, she could not believe this an Imperial was saving her, though one other Imperial saved her life long ago, she did not expect it to happen twice in her life time or ever, so she want along with him, waiting for the chance that she would either run or have a chance to kill him if he so much as tried to touch her again.

* * *

Since they had arrived on Naboo he had not touched her and had provided her with her own small house, along with the means to make a living. She continued to learn to dance and with having more time to learn to do so she had practice at her place eventually she was dancing at the Cantina's on Naboo making enough money to learn how to tailor, at first she could only make simple things, but eventually her tailoring improved over time.

The Human Imperial would at times still visit her making sure that she was alright, she would often follow him on some of his missions always managing to stay out of the sights of the Imperials and sometimes she was able to steal a few things from them. What she got she would send to a rebel agent slowly gaining their trust and hopefully one day joining into their ranks.

**Well there you are the complete one shot of SWGT: Tilana Robalo I hope that you have enjoyed it. Please post a review. If you want to see when I will be getting any other stories up please see my profile for info.**


End file.
